


Articoli di giornale che nessuno legge

by axolotl (Mikirise)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/axolotl
Summary: CAMPODICARNE, (RM), 14 Marzo 2019





	Articoli di giornale che nessuno legge

**Author's Note:**

> Il prompt usato per il COW-T è: in fuga

# Articoli di giornale che nessuno legge

  
CAMPODICARNE, (RM), 14 Marzo 2019, Non si trattava, forse di una fuga d'amore, o almeno è quello che Sara (15 anni) e Angelica (16 anni) hanno provato a spiegare ai loro genitori, che non hanno voluto ascoltare nessuna di queste storie e che non hanno voluto nemmeno mostrare il viso ai Carabinieri che hanno riportato le ragazze nella casa in mezzo alla campagna, forse non in manette, ma in una macchina blu sì, per riconsegnarle alle loro famiglie, che preoccupate, quattro giorni fa, hanno lanciato l'allarme.  
  
L'incubo della famiglia Abboud e della famiglia Moya inizia quattro giorni fa, il 10 Marzo del 2019, quando, svegliandosi, si rendono conto che Sara Abboud in una parte dela città e Angelica Moya dall'altra parte non si trovavano nei loro rispettivi letti. “Sono sempre state due ragazze molto unite, erano uscite di casa ieri e poi non sono più tornate” è stata la testimonianza di Maryam Abboud madre della minore delle due ragazze. Il viso spezzato dal dolore, la disperazione di non sapere dove fossero finite. Maryam inizia a cercare sua figlia, chiama al cellulare, cerca di rassicurarla sulla punizione che avrebbe ricevuto, prova anche a ricordarle quanto amata fosse la piccola Sara da tutta la sua famiglia. Si presenta dai Carabinieri che respingono la denuncia della scomparsa della figlia, perché non molto interessati, secondo quello che sembrava a Malyk Abboud padre di Sara. “Abbiamo chiesto i fogli della modulistica e non hanno voluto nemmeno ascoltare quello che avevamo da dire. Però hanno dato alla maggiore delle mie figlie delle caramelle al caffè che l'hanno tenuta sveglia il giorno prima di un esame.” Il primo giorno lo passano così, tra le scartoffie di carabinieri dispensatori di caramelle e il groppo alla gola di quando si ha il terrore di perdere un figlio.   
  
La famiglia Moya si era, nel frattempo, a malapena resa conto della scomparsa di loro figlia. “A Angelica piace essere libera” dichiara Carmen Moya, madre della ragazza. “Chi siamo noi per limitarla a un solo posto? La sua fuga le servirà per trovare se stessa.”  
  
La signora Abboud e la signora Moya non vanno molto d'accordo.   
  
Al secondo giorno, l'ultima entrata su whatsapp di Sara Abboud alle ore 15.32. La signora Abboud ha un crollo nervoso. Cosa poteva essere successo a sua figlia? Per quale motivo non era tornata a casa? Perché non rispondeva alle sue chiamate e ai suoi messaggi con gattini che eppure lei le mandava ogni giorno? “Sara è sempre stata una ragazza responsabile e sensibile. Mi ha sempre risposto con l'emoticon del cuore a ogni foto, e mi ha sempre mandato un messaggio con sopra scritto ti voglio bene, ogni giorno” ha pianto in lacrime davanti ai nostri microfoni. “Non starebbe lontano da casa così tanto, lei non vede l'ora, sempre, di tornare a casa.” Quindi la famiglia riempie un altro modulo per denunciare la scomparsa della figlia, ma i carabinieri non l'accettano: c'è, per quello che dicono, un errore di ortografia nel nome della ragazza. Si scoprirà in seguito che Sara è stata registrata all'anagrafe come Sarà Abboud, a causa di un errore del comune di Roma e che quindi non c'è mai stato nessun errore ortografico. Semplicemente, ai carabinieri non andava di lavorare , quel giorno.   
  
Il signor Moya dice di aver annaffiato le piante, il secondo giorno dopo la scomparsa delle due ragazze.   
  
Il terzo giorno, la famiglia Abboud riesce a convincere i carabinieri che le due ragazze sono scomparse. E finalmente la squadra si mobilita per andare a cercare le due ragazze. Ai nostri microfoni, Silvia, la sorella maggiore di Sara a cui sono state date molte caramelle al caffè, non ha mai parlato, né è mai sembrata disperata. Con le braccia incrociate, aveva risposto alla domanda se era preoccupata per sua sorella con un: “Sarà sta bene. In realtà lei…” il resto della frase è rimasta un mistero che non è stato ancora risolto.   
  
I Moya, ricevendo la visita dei carabinieri, si sono chiesti finalmente dove fosse finita loro figlia. Poi, una volta uscita la squadra assegnata al caso, hanno pranzato con un buon piatto di lasagna.   
  
È stata la mattina del quarto giorno che i carabinieri hanno riportato a casa le fuggiasche. “Io non sono scappata da nessuna parte” dichiara Sarà Abboud. Ha delle valigie al seguito, gli occhi sbarrati. “Mi avevate detto che potevo andare al mare con le ragazze, non vi ricordate?” E i suoi genitori, sembrano essere così stupiti dalla risposta da abbracciarla, mentre le ripetono di non farlo mai più.   
  
Mentre Angelica Moya, riportata a casa subito dopo di lei, riceve una calorosa pacca sulla schiena. “Probabilmente era al mare insieme alle sue amiche” cerca di spezzare una freccia in suo favore il carabiniere. Ma Angelica alza le spalle e dichiara: “Io volevo solo andarmene da questa gabbia di matti. E voi mi ci avete riportata.” Mentre sua madre le dà un biscotto al cocco e le chiede com'è andata scuola.   
  
Una storia a lieto fine. Finalmente una storia a lieto fine.


End file.
